Riding The Storm
by Rayven Lilith Sky
Summary: Nikola really ought to have known that pretending to be a vampire would backfire on him one day, he just wasn't expecting it to be so soon.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a little experiment based on something that passed through my mind one day when I was looking something up online. I thought it seemed like an interesting idea so I decided to write it out and post it to see what everyone else thought.

* * *

_Lightning Birds were one of the most unusual and powerful species of Abnormal to have existed. They are said to have been as powerful if not more so then the Sanguine Vampiris, which hunted them down long ago._

_Both males and females are said to be incredibly beautiful when their Abnormal traits are hidden, and even more mesmerizing with their true features set free. The few accounts that remain of these creatures in their true form describe them, as humanoid beings with wings that not unlike their namesake are a magnificent dark blue-black like the sky about to storm with thin jagged silvery white streaks of feathers reminiscent of lightning strikes. In their normal form they have wings, long claws, sharp fangs and pitch black eyes. In human form the wings are hidden, claws and fangs disappear and pitch black eyes fade away to reveal blue eyes ranging in shade from bright electric blue to a dark stormy blue grey color. _

_They are said to be capable of summoning and controlling lightning. Some stories say that they are even capable of travelling by lightning strike. They are also said to have an insatiable lust for blood not unlike the Vampire. For countless millennia the Lightning Bird and Vampire existed together in harmony until the Vampires decided they didn't want to share their food supply nor allow a species that had more power then they did to exist freely._

_Lightning Birds, despite normally being very peaceful creatures that usually have a preference for animal blood were slaughtered by Vampires. Any Vampires that came across one would destroy it with no second thoughts but the Lightning Birds were much more clever then assumed and they also had a few advantages on their side that saved them from complete extinction. _

_Apart from their high intelligence, Lightning Birds are physically identical to Vampires when in their human form. They are capable of bringing out specific features from their Abnormal form that are identical to Vampire traits. They have the same long deadly claws and razor sharp fangs as a vampire's and their eyes turn the same pitch black when they wish. They heal just as fast if not more so and they live off blood of any kind though animal tastes better to them. They have the same strength, speed, reflexes and senses, but most important of all, if they do not use their ability to control lightning or show their wings, they have the same scent as a Vampire. _

_This was the key for many Lightning Birds, as it allowed them to escape the massacres and hide amongst their enemy without them even knowing. The hardest part was giving up the freedom of flight for survival. _

_Despite remaining in hiding amongst their enemy, they still came to the brink of extinction when humanity rose up against their Vampire masters. Vampires had become the hunted, running and hiding when humans somehow managed to render the entire race sterile. The Vampires were systematically slaughtered by humans in a manner not unlike what they once did to the Lightning Birds. Unfortunately with their deaths the few remaining Lightning Birds that existed also followed. _

"Except for one." A soft whisper filled the room as he dropped the book he was reading on the table. The book was one of the few in existence that accurately described Lightning Birds and what happened to them. He rubbed his eyes and sighed softly, leaning back in his chair as he did so.

"Now what do I do?" He asked himself softly as his stormy blue eyes looked out the window. "I can't tell them what I am. It's much too risky. And I absolutely refused to allow myself to become tainted by the blood of my enemy. I guess I have little choice but to allow them to think the serum has changed me. It would be suspicious if there was not some kind of change after the supposed injection."

He was silent for a few minutes, just watching the rain outside the window as he tried to come up with a plan before Helen came by to check on him in the next few hours.

"I suppose I have little choice but to start a charade of having become a vampire. It is a bit extreme but there is little choice in the matter." He sneered at the thought of having to act like one of those deplorable creatures that ruthlessly destroyed his kind but there truly were no other alternatives he could think of. He poured himself some more wine as he waited for a lovely lady by the name of Helen Magnus to join him.

He didn't have to wait long for the knock on the door, which he answered promptly and found himself face to face with a lovely blond woman with sky blue eyes.

"Good evening Helen." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him as he ushered her inside.

"Good evening Nikola. How are you tonight?"

"Quite well thank you." Nikola motioned her to sit, which she did.

"How are you feeling Nikola?" Helen asked immediately causing Nikola to hide a smile.

"It's always work with you isn't it?" He said playfully before grabbing his wine glass and draining it before setting it back down.

"Well?" She insisted.

"I was indeed affected by the Source Blood." He said simply and she just looked at him expectantly. He sighed softly to himself before allowing his claws and fangs to come out. He knew his eyes were turning pitch black and judging from the look of horror on her face, she had not expected quite this severe a reaction. He allowed his features to return to normal and fought the almost overwhelming urge to let out his wings. He calmly poured himself some more wine then perched on the couch as he waited for her to speak.

He was not however expecting Helen to launch herself into his arms, causing him to spill his drink, nor was he expecting her to start sobbing as he awkwardly held her.

"Oh Nikola, I am so sorry." Helen sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back before speaking softly to her.

"It is not your fault. You had no idea what would happen. I suppose I must have had a Vampire ancestor." He said the last sentence without his tone wavering in the slightest and only because it would help her to think he had taken the serum but it disgusted him to even say those words.

"I will fix this. I swear to you." She said once she had managed to calm herself down a bit.

"And if you can't?"

"Then I will do everything in my power to help you with your change."

"You're a good friend Helen, but I get the feeling that this is something that cannot be fixed."

"I'll try anyway. I owe it to you my friend. It was my fault this happened. The least I can do is try."

"I am sure everything will work out fine my dear Helen."

"I suppose only time will tell." She said softly as she examined the book on the table. "What is this?" She asked to change the subject so she wouldn't start crying again.

"Hmm? Oh that is something I found on Lightning Birds." He said nonchalantly as she picked up the book.

"Lightning Birds? I don't think I have ever heard of them before."

"Probably because they are extinct. Or at least that is what the book says."

"It sounds like a fascinating read." She started to hand the book back to him but he stopped her.

"Keep it and see for yourself."

"Oh I couldn't possibly."

"Please, I insist." She pulled the book close to her chest with a smile.

"Well alright. But I will get it back to you."

"Nonsense, it is a gift and I insist you keep it. Besides, it gives me an excuse to see you again without your father giving me disapproving looks for popping by unexpectedly." He said with a cheeky smile that made her laugh.

"Oh Nikola, still cheeky as always. Goodnight Nikola." She said as she stood up to leave. She kissed him on the cheek and left the man to his thoughts.

'_The last of my kind and here I am pretending to be the last of the kind that slaughtered my own. How did things wind up so complicated?'_ He shook his head slightly.

"Well I suppose from now on I'm going to be Nikola Tesla, scientist and Vampire. The things I do for survival." He muttered to himself as he tidied up for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

He had found himself in Old City once again, and quickly was drawn to the Sanctuary. Nikola stood outside the Old City Sanctuary gates and scowled in frustration as he paced and completely ignored the way the wind danced gently around him as though greeting an old friend before continuing past to blow fiercely at whomever was foolish enough to venture out on a night like this.

He breathed in the scent of ozone that was lingering in the air and knew it signaled a storm was on the way. He started to unwittingly relax at the familiar comforting scent that was so piercing in the air to him yet to nearly everyone else would be virtually undetectable.

He knew why he always seemed to do this every year at this time, and it was the reason why every year he tried to stay away. He was yet again getting the near overwhelming urge to nest, to find a place to settle down, to find a place to call home. It was why he was always drawn back to this place. It was one of the only places he had ever considered safe, considered a home. And that was why he always tried to stay away because nesting meant settling permanently, which meant being found out for what he really was and it was something that he couldn't risk. Not to mention Helen would probably shoot him for lying to her. She really had become quite trigger happy over the years.

It was starting to become harder and harder to stay away through the years, to keep travelling, moving constantly. He had a role to play and he would continue to do so despite how much he hated it. A hundred and fifty years of running around and playing the egomaniacal vampire who trying to revive his race was tiring. But it was necessary to keep his secret safe.

Nikola remained deep in thought as he paced absently trying to decide whether or not he was going to stay or leave. He didn't notice when the rain started pouring in sheets or when thunder and lightning started filling the air, he just paused and slumped against the wall slowly sliding down until he hit the pavement. He rested his arms on his knees and shook his head slightly.

"Tesla?" He looked up at the voice, which happened to belong to Henry who was standing under an umbrella looking at him.

"Wonderful, just what I need right now. As if I don't have enough problems right now." Nikola muttered to himself.

Henry on the other hand was surprised that the vampire hadn't even noticed him coming up the road. He had watched the vampire pace and then slide down to the ground looking weary, as though he was tired of life itself. He had never seen Nikola look like that before and it was kind of unnerving to see him look so…human, when he usually hid everything from everyone.

"You ok?" Henry asked and Tesla looked at him for a moment before he surprisingly shook his head negatively and leaned his head back against the brick with eyes closed.

"Not really." Was the short reply.

"Want to come inside?" Henry offered. Nikola opened his eyes and looked at him almost calculatingly with head tilted slightly as he obviously considered the offer.

"Yeah, ok." Nikola said feeling each and every single one his thousand and eleven years in that moment. He pulled himself to his feet and followed Henry through the gates and inside the Sanctuary.

Once inside Henry suggested he dry off, so he headed straight for the room he usually used when he was visiting so he could dry off and change into one of the suits he had left behind in case he decided to pop by unexpectedly.

He stopped by the wine cellar once he had changed and quickly found Henry in his lab. Nikola flopped on the couch in the room and opened the bottle and took a drink directly from the bottle.

"Working on anything interesting wolfie?" Nikola asked as he watched Henry fiddle around with some disassembled piece of tech. Henry just rolled his eyes at the vampire but answered nonetheless.

"Just fixing a stunner. So what were you doing out in the rain looking so miserable for? You could have just come in. Its not like you don't know the security codes."

"I was debating whether or not I would be welcome." Nikola said plainly and drank some more wine.

"You know the doc likes having you around even if she wont admit it."

"Speaking of which where is the lovely Helen Magnus this fine evening?"

"Conference call downstairs. She'll probably be back up soon enough if you want to wait in her office."

"Bored of me already?" Nikola said with a grin but to Henry it seemed as though it was forced.

"If you don't feel like leaving then maybe you wanna help?" Henry said to see Nikola's reaction.

"You seem to be doing well enough on your own. And why would I take a learning opportunity away from you?" Nikola said playfully, knowing the wolf wouldn't see the obvious solution to the problem.

Henry frowned as he looked at the pieces of the stunner then back at Nikola expectantly, as though to say get on with the lesson. Nikola huffed in mock annoyance before pulling himself off the couch and making his way over to the table. He immediately grabbed the tools from the wolf and proceeded to piece together the stunner as Henry watched closely, eyes lighting up in understanding. Nikola handed him the tools and hovered nearby as he watched the werewolf piece everything together in such a way that it would increase the effects of the weapon substantially.

'_Silly fledging. If he took a moment to step back and think things through he would have seen the obvious solution. Even so, he catches on fairly quickly.'_ Nikola thought to himself, proud that the werewolf was a quick study and figured the solution out as swiftly as he did. Each one of Helen's little trio of troublemakers reminded him of his own children before they died.

Kate was very much like his daughter Illyana. Headstrong, tough, not afraid to fight back if necessary, cares for others though she pretends not too but with a fragile, emotional side that you don't easily see and could be so easily shattered if you weren't careful.

Will was like his son Kieran, always curious and seeing the world differently then others, willing to fight for those he cares about, always tries to take care of those he loves and certainly not afraid to challenge others if he feels it is necessary.

And finally Henry, who was so much like his eldest son Zeth that it was almost too much to bear at times. Both had a love of knowledge and learning, brilliant minds and an incredible protective streak towards those they love, gentle and caring to those who deserve it but dangerous to those who mean harm to those they love. Both were never afraid of showing their emotions for the world to see and not caring who knows it either.

It was one of the reasons why he always tolerated their behavior and words towards him, they were just fledglings and it was to be expected with the way he acted around them. Despite his words about how they were irritating and expendable, deep down Nikola knew if it came down to it, he would protect them all as fiercely as though they were his own brood. He would never admit it aloud of course, but he did rather like the children even if they could be annoying at times.

"You ok?" Henry's voice pierced through the veil of thoughts surrounding and he quickly pushed them away to focus on the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry?"

"You looked kind of…sad for a moment."

"Its nothing, just remembering something."

"Wanna talk about it?" Henry offered hesitantly. He knew something was bothering the vampire though he didn't know what. He did kind of like the guy even if he did act like a complete ass at times. Nikola was always challenging him and never outright told him the answer to a problem but let him figure it out though he would offer the occasional hint to help him along. It was also nice to be able to hang out with someone who he could have an actual intelligent conversation with about technology.

Nikola looked reluctant to speak and Henry was about to change the subject when Nikola sighed and sat down with the wine bottle and started to talk.

"I was thinking about my children." Nikola said softly.

"You have kids?" Henry asked in disbelief. He really couldn't see Nikola having children. He just didn't seem the type.

"Had. They're all dead."

"Oh, sorry."

"It was a long time ago." Nikola said as he stared at the far wall in thought.

"So, what brought it up?" Henry couldn't help but ask though he didn't intend to.

"You actually. You are remarkably like my eldest son was before he died." Nikola said with a soft smile as he turned his blue grey eyes towards the wolf. Henry dropped his tools on the table and sat down opposite on the couch from him.

"What was he like?" Henry asked curiously. Nikola had never really opened up like this before so he was going to take advantage of the opportunity to learn more about the man.

"His name was Zeth and as I said, he was very much like you in personality. He had his mothers sky blue eyes, my unfortunate slender build, my intelligence and his mother's attitude. He was trouble but you could always count on him to be there if you needed him. He loved learning and trying to create new things, though usually it would backfire on him before he took a step back to examine the problem and find the right solution. And he was incredibly protective of his younger siblings. So much so that when they were in danger he gave up his own life so they could escape." Nikola closed his eyes as he remembered his son's body, wings shredded to pieces and ripped off and the rest of his body ruthlessly torn apart by vampires.

"Nikola!" Henry's voice snapped him out of his memories and he looked down to see the bottle of wine he had been holding now in shards all over the floor with a few embedded in his palm.

"Thank you. I was getting lost in memory." Nikola said and started picking out the shards of glass from his palm.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked in concern as he started picking up the glass from the floor and dropping the pieces into the wastebasket.

"I will be fine Henry." Nikola said absently as he finished pulling out the last bit of glass and dropped it into the bin. Henry paused for a moment as Nikola called him by name for the first time that he could remember.

"You said children, how many did you have?" Henry asked cautiously, not knowing how sensitive the topic might be.

"I had three, one girl and two boys. My eldest was Zeth, as you already know. My second was Illyana and my third was Kieran. My wife died in childbirth a few years after Zeth had died, Kieran was murdered not long after that. Illyana was all I had for a while before an accident took her from me and I then found myself alone."

"I'm sorry." Henry said softly as he thought about Nikola and his family and the kind of pain it must have put the man through to lose his entire family.

"Don't concern yourself with the ghosts of my past." Nikola said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm still sorry about your family and that I remind you of that past."

Nikola sat up and grabbed the wolf suddenly.

"Don't you dare think for one second that because you remind me of my son that all I see is Zeth because you would be wrong. You remind me of him in certain ways but you are not him and don't think for a moment I don't see you for who you are nor that I don't appreciate you because of your differences." Henry looked surprised at Nikola who was speaking to him gently yet firmly to set his thinking straight.

"So don't start thinking that way or I shall have to knock some sense into your head and Helen may just shoot me if I try such a thing." Nikola finished and let go of the man who sat back to think. They were quiet for several minutes before they both heard Kate and Will down the hall.

"I think it goes without saying that this entire conversation will stay between us right?" Nikola said as he stood up and stretched before heading towards the door.

"Yeah." Henry said as he pulled himself up so he could finish his work. "Hey Nikola?"

Nikola paused at the door and turned to Henry. "Yes?"

"Do you think Zeth would have liked me if he was still alive?" Henry asked curiously.

"I think you both would have been thick as thieves within 10 minutes of meeting each other. Then he probably would have tried to convince me to adopt you. Though I doubt it would have taken much convincing." Nikola said with an almost secretive smile and a twinkle in his eye as he walked out the door.

Henry just nodded before he thought back on the words again. He stared at the door for a few minutes in surprise before turning back to his work and thinking about what he had just learned about the scientist.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikola had wandered down to the wine cellar again before he decided to then make his way to Helen's office. He entered without bothering to knock though it hardly mattered since she wasn't even in the room. He grinned to himself and sat down in the chair behind the desk before putting his feet up on the expensive wood. He opened the bottle of wine and leaned back in the chair to start drinking while he waited for Helen to appear.

He sighed as he waited in boredom for Helen to finally return from her incredibly long (and probably dull) conference call. He rifled through the desk drawers to see if there was anything interesting but finding nothing to peak his interest except some very expensive chocolate (of which he did take a few pieces) he then turned his attention to the rest of the room. He glanced around absently before his eyes locked on the computer. Had anyone been around, they would have been very worried at the Cheshire grin that appeared on the man's face as he grabbed the keyboard and immediately started typing like a maniac.

In a mere half hour he had already managed to erase all of Helens music and replace it with nothing but Broadway show tunes and Death Metal, change all her passwords to really weird Latin phrases, changed her background so it now showed a picture of a very pale Will at the beach wearing nothing but a Speedo and changed her screensaver so it showed dancing Chippendales dancers.

He didn't have to wait long after that for the familiar voice of his favorite human to pierce the air followed swiftly by the voice of her protégé as they made their way to the office. He smirked as he turned off the computer monitor and put the keyboard back on the desk just as the door opened and the conversation stopped as they stared at him.

"Feet off the desk Nikola." Helen said primly as she approached. Nikola rolled his eyes but pulled his feet off the desk anyway.

"Buzz kill." Nikola said as he stood up and grabbed his wine bottle to drain it of the remaining liquid. "Well, my work here is done." He clapped his hands together once before cheerfully leaving the empty wine bottle on the desk as he walked past the pair without another word. They stared at him as though he was crazy before turning back to their work. Once out of sight he ran down the hall as quickly as possible giggling maniacally all the way, because Helen would definitely try to kill him once she found out what he had done to her computer. And he wasn't disappointed when he heard the familiar sound of his name being screeched out by a furious Helen Magnus.

* * *

Helen managed to find the troublesome vampire several hours later in Henry's lab of all places sitting next to the young HAP as they played World of Warcraft.

"I didn't know you played World of Warcraft." Henry said and the vampire just rolled his eyes.

"I don't work all the time you know."

"I just didn't think you were the gamer type."

"Honestly pup, one would think after all this time knowing me you would have realized that I love playing games." Nikola said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Wouldn't you agree Helen?" He asked without looking up, though Henry jumped up immediately and started stuttering out excuses for not working. Nikola pulled him back down to the couch and just looked at Helen as if to say _'What?_'.

"Henry, my computer is having a few problems so if you don't mind taking some time to see if you can fix it I would most appreciate it." She said and Henry jumped up and rushed off to fix the problem, leaving the pair of immortals alone in the lab. Nikola just stretched out almost cat like (and yes, he was well aware of the irony of said action) on the surprisingly comfortable couch and waited for Helen to start yelling or lecturing him as usual.

"What are you doing here Nikola?" She asked getting straight to the point.

Nikola sighed inwardly before turning his attention to the woman in front of him. Nothing was ever simple with Helen, not that he actually expected it to be, that would be asking for too much.

"I can't stop by for a visit?" He asked innocently.

"Nikola, you always have a reason for being here. You never just stop by for a visit." She snapped at him causing him to flinch slightly at the tone. "So what is it this time?"

"I…" He stopped before saying anything further and thought about what he wanted to say. What could he say that she would actually believe? That he was tired of constantly travelling and moving around and wanted to find somewhere to settle down? That he was lonely and wanted to spend some time with a friend? She would never believe the truth, she would think it little more then some scheme to try and get something he needed from the Sanctuary or she would consider it part of some plot to try and sleep with her. And while the second idea definitely had its merits, he really only did want to spend a decent amount of time with his best friend. At least right now that was his intention. It had been years since they really sat down and just enjoyed being in each other's company. But she would never believe him if he said that, as she barely trusted him at all these days but it was his own fault as he had played his role too well.

'_I suppose it's my own fault for playing a crazy vampire intent on reviving his race.'_ Nikola thought before he spoke aloud.

"I was merely stopping by to fetch something I left last time I was here." He lied smoothly and stood up while brushing out any wrinkles in his suit. "I suppose I have worn out my welcome yet again, so if you'll give me a moment to grab my coat I will be more then happy to get out of your hair." He said in a soft disheartened tone before grabbing his coat and pulling it on while heading for the door. Helen stopped him before he could go any further.

"Nikola…forgive me, I have had quite a stressful day and despite what you did to my computer, I don't mean to take out my frustrations on you. You know that you are always welcome in my house."

"I apologize if I upset you but you know how I get when I am bored and there is nothing to occupy my mind." He said softly. "But perhaps it is best if I leave."

"You don't have to go." She said as she looked at Nikola. He seemed almost saddened but for what reason she couldn't tell. Maybe it would do him good to stay for a while. Plus, she would never admit it, but she missed his company. "Besides, I would never put you out on such a dreadfully stormy night like this."

"You have before." He pointed out sadly.

She remembered that night in question as vividly as though it had happened mere moments ago. It was the night Nikola had come to her house and begged her to stay away from John. He said John was dangerous and that he had threatened to kill the vampire and he worried for her safety because he said John had gone completely mad. She had been so angry that he would say such things about her fiancé, she hadn't been willing to listen to what she thought at the time were nothing more than jealous lies from someone who had always desired her and she had promptly thrown him out of her house on a night not unlike this one.

"And for that I am truly sorry. I should have listened to you my friend. You were right about him."

"At least you finally admit it." He said with a half smile. "Better late than never."

"Stay Nikola. At least for a while."

"If you want me to stay, who am I to refuse?" He said causing her to smile.

"On one condition." She said.

"That would be?" He asked curiously as he tilted his head in a bird like manner.

"You give me the passwords to my computer."

"Fair enough." He said once he debated whether or not he should. Giving up the passwords would be worth seeing her reaction to her new desktop photo or her new music playlist. He really needed to stop antagonizing the woman who keeps guns on her at all times, but it was just too darn fun to see her reactions to his games.

'_I have got to stop hanging out with Loki and Coyote.'_ Nikola thought to himself. _'They really are becoming a bad influence on me.'_

"I have a staff meeting in a few minutes, you know where everything is so make yourself at home but please try not to cause too much trouble." Helen said playfully causing him to roll his eyes.

"I do not cause trouble, it just follows me around like a crazed stalker." He said simply before stretching out on the couch yet again. Helen shook her head fondly before heading up to her office for the meeting.

* * *

Nikola had started tossing a bright pink and green bouncy ball he had found in his pocket against the wall a short while after Helen had left the room. Why he had a bouncy ball in his pocket he didn't know, he hadn't even realized it was in there to begin with, although he did find a yo-yo, slinky and a half solved Rubik cube as well. He grabbed the ball and placed it back in his pocket before standing up and stretching. He started for the door while fiddling with the Rubik cube and then down the corridor so he could head up to Helens office.

He walked straight into the office without noticing everyone look at him as he flopped down on the couch. He was biting his lip as he focused all of his attention on the cube in his hands.

"Bored Nikola?" Helen asked and he looked up at her from his spot on the couch as though surprised to see her and the others in the room.

"How did you guess?" He asked wryly before going back to the troublesome toy in his hands completely ignoring how everyone was watching him.

"When did he get here?" Will asked.

"About four hours ago Dr. Deluded." Nikola said cheerfully causing Kate and Henry to snicker at the new nickname.

"And what the hell is he doing here this time?"

"You are aware that **he** is in the room and **he** can hear you?" Nikola said frowning at the cube again. "You stupid evil cube of evilishness." Nikola muttered as he shook the innocent looking cube that was actually pure undiluted evil in a bright shiny square package. He huffed and tossed the demonic creation on the table with a pout.

"I'm bored." Nikola half whined causing everyone to stare at him half in terror. Dealing with Nikola when he isn't bored is bad enough but no one really wanted to see or deal with him when he was truly bored.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do if you want Nikola." Helen said slowly.

He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not that bored."

An idea popped into his head and he immediately stood up and left the office though not before giving Helen the passwords as he promised. He left in such a rush that it left everyone to wonder where the hell he was headed and if they should be concerned or simply run for cover. He grinned as he sauntered down the hall and heard Helen squawk as she obviously saw her new background. When a mere moment later he heard three more yelps of horror he couldn't help but start laughing loudly.

'_Definitely too much time around Loki.'_ He thought as he made his way to the kitchens. He suddenly felt much less depressed then he was several hours ago.

'_I guess being somewhere you actually enjoy being can help ones mood tremendously when depressed.' _Nikola thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen with a happy smile and a very rare urge to bake.


	4. Notice

**Hey sorry about no new chapter here but unfortunately my Internet has been cut off and this has been the first chance I have had to get online to post this little note.**

**This note is just to let everyone know that I have not abandoned my stories but my updates will probably be few and far between so please be patient with me. Thank you all and I will do my best to update whenever I can.**


End file.
